In the well, In any time
by MyPassword
Summary: Naraku has managed to bring together a plan that seems to be his most malignant yet. The thing is, it's more than just defeating Naraku. Its realizing that crying isn't such a bad thing. InuxKag OC MirxSan another OC AymxKou another OC and more OCs
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day for the gang, except Kagome wanted to go home for a while. Inuyasha hadn't put up much of a fight since she made a good arguement that she needed to get more food supplies. The only thing he was reluctant about was letting her go for five days. She promised to come home right away. Finally he agreed after she had given him such weakening puppy eyes.

At the moment they were merely a couple of hours away from the village. They wanted to talk to Keade since to Kagome and Sango, it had seemed like years. After being in the village, Kagome would go home.

She strictly told Inuyasha not to follow her home, he gave her the regular not caring look and ignored her. All that managed to do was slightly annoy her. Couldn't he at least pretend to care?

All of them were tired and walking slowly because the day had been so long and boring. Most of the time they had walked in silence annode ins seemed to preoccupied to entertain them.

Even Miroku was tired, not once in the day hadshe attempted to touch Sango. Not that she didn't mid, but they all were irritated, epically from the sun blazing heat. Shippo was sound asleep on her shoulder, luckly little bastard. She had to remind herself not to be irritated and be mean just because of the weather.

" Let's take a break. We're near a lake and we could cool off."

Sango was the one to suggest it. Everyone else, even Inuyasha, agreed with her. The heat was even effecting the hanyou.

Kagome dipped her sweating feet into the slightly cool water. It wasn't very cold, but it sure did feel nice. Slowly she walked farther until most of her legs were in the water. Inuyasha took off his top kimono and jumped in immediately.

Sango and Miroku were playing with Shippo watching Kagome and Inuyasha from the corner of their eyes. Inuyasha had swam underneath the water and pulled Kagome underneath.

Screaming she fell underneath. He hadn't kept his grip on her, so she fell beside him. Standing up, he laughed at her. Sitting in the water it took her a moment to figure out that it was him.

" Sit."

She stated bluntly. Of course he fell underneath while Shippo laughed at him. Inuyasha got up and splashed Kagome with the water. Oddly enough he wasn't mad at her, but continued to fight in the water with her. He was more relieved to be out of the sun than originally thought.

Unfortunatly their fun didn't last long because off in the distance, over Keade's village, a cloud of Naraku's insect floated in the sky. The group of people looked over to them.

" Kagome, do you sense any shards?"

Inuyasha spat out. He was already in a defensive position as well as Sango, Miroku and Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. " No I don't."

" Dammit, what does he want now?"

The boys had put thier shirts back on and were already running out to the village. Sango and Miroku were riding Kirara while Shippo and Kagome were on Inuyasha's back.

Naturally Inuyasha had a rage face. Kagome looked down at him, hoping to get to the village before anyone got hurt. Since they were close to the village, it would only take a matter of minutes before getting there. They had been too annoyed before to be at this pace.

" Don't get in the way!"

It was Kagura. A giant tunnel of wind blasted them off of the ground. They flew background, Kirara gracefully landing just like Inuyasha.

Floating a couple of stories in the air was Kagura, sitting on her feather. Surrounding her was demons of every shape and size. Some were familiar to human eyes that took on shapes like animals or bugs. Some were gruesome that looked like shapeless bloody figures. Being used to it, they didn't take a second look before getting ready to attack.

Kagome got off of Inuyashas back and prepared herself. Sango and Miroku were at her side. Sango was still in her kimono, she didn't bother to change, it was only Kagura.

Immeditaly Inuyasha dashed into her with his sword pulled out ready for action. Jumping on the demons he quickly made his way up to her.

" Inuyasha don't be so quick! You don't know what she's up to!"

Kagome shouted trying to warn him. He didn't listen to her. Kagura sat there patiently as a demon from the side jammed into him.

Slowly the rest of the group was killing off the demons except for Shippo. He was hiding behind Kirara.

It didn't seem like much of a fight. The demon weren't even attacking, they were just floating around, while making sure Inuyasha couldn't touch Kagura. Eventually Miroku noticed this.

" Stop wasting your energy. They're not even attacking."

Miroku told them. After he said that, Sango and Kagome both noticed it. There was no fight, there was just Kagura sitting there.

" You're just trying to distract us, aren't you?"

Kagome called up to the woman. Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome looking up to Kagura. That would make sense, that why she only attacked once.

" Sorry you guys, but Naraku says I have to save you for someone far more terrifying."

She still continued to sit on her feather floating above the demons. A bored look remained on her face. What did matter if they found out Naraku's plans? Eventually they would be involved anyways. Unfortunately Naraku knew what she was doing, so she couldn't say too much. If she did, she would surely get punished for it.

Inuyasha put his sword back into its sheath. He looked over at Kagome and Shippo.

" Kagome, Shippo, get on my back. At least we can out run her."

He crouched in front of Kagome who already had Shippo on her shoulder. Corresponding she quickly got on before Kagura could react. Sango and Miroku was as quick as Kagome, and got on Kirara.

Taking off at full speed, Inuyasha and Kirara, took off towards the village trying their hardest to get away from the wind demon.

" After them, don't let them get away!"

Kagura demanded pointing towards the group. Her underlinings listened to her, speeding after the group. She really shouldn't have opened up her mouth. Now they were going to the village. In her chest, she could feel a sight itching. Either she kept them from the village or Naraku wasn't about to be merciful to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing as fast as their legs could possible be pushed, they were barley dodging all of the attacks. Kagura was more concerned about Inuyasha. Unlike the others, he was more of an opponent.

Healing, speed, strength and his senses were all better than theirs. Naraku was most concerned with him, especially when he was angry. When he was angry he tended to destroy everything around him. Sometimes it could be used to their advantage.

Feeling the itching grow and eventually turn into slight pain, she knew she had to get him or Naraku would not be pleased. If they got into the village then she- she didn't want to think about it. She just focused her mind on her targets.

Normally Naraku wouldn't mind all that much about Inyasha becoming invovled, but it seemed like this plan wasn't for Inuyasha in the slightest. Eventually Inuyasha would figure it out, but it was like Naraku wanted him away from it all together.

Anger poured out onto her face, she just wanted to know what was going on. Ha, Naraku didn't trust her in the slightest. It was obvouis why, if she disagreed with something then she would ruin it for him. It just made her happy for the moment to see him angry, of course afterward, she would suffer.

Taking her fan, she swing her arm towards them, blasting them with the wind. Damn, the cat jumped out of the way. Its like they had eyes in the back of their heads.

All it did was burn her soul even more. With more rage than the last, she once again swung out her arm leaving a giant hole in the path. It had almost killed them all. Damn.

Up ahead she saw a barrier around the village with the damn old woman waiting for them. She was on a horse, it seemed as though she let the other villager deal with the insects. Like any regular person was going to kill the insects. Then again, most of them were outside the barrier.

She stopped at the last second. Pulling her demons back, she watched the barrier slightly split apart. Running through none of them looking back until they were safely next to Keade.

Swiftly turning away, she gave one last attack at them, just to let out her rage. It didn't do anything, so the group wasn't worried. Clunching her fists until her knuckles were white, she knew she to get out of there before Naraku hurt her. Seconds later her predication came true. Holding her chest, she hurried away from them until they we're out of sight.

Inuyasha turned to Keade as Kagome jumped off of him.

" How did you know we were coming?"

" I could sense ye coming. Ye seem to have gotten stronger. Now get Kagome on ye back again, we are going to the shrine."

Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance as he crouched down in front of her again. Shippo crawled up to his shoulder.

" Quit complaining Inuyasha, you're the one who destroyed her bike."

" Shut up runt."

Keade inturrupted their on coming arguement.

" Please come quickly, Naraku is trying to take something no one should ever get their hands on."

" What is it Lady Keade?"

Miroku asked as Kirara trailed beside the horse.

" What Naraku is after you cannot let him touch. There are three keys that built a stairway into the heavens. We guard one of them, but only I know about it, so I don't know how he heard about."

" Yeah? What lays in the heavens that Naraku is after?"

Inuyasha asked her.

" An evil goddess who can nearly do anything. I'll explain her later, we need to stop him now."

They said nothing else until they got to the shrine. Over the shrine Narakus huge form was bashing in the shrine, digging underneath the ground.

Instanly Inuyasha pushed Kagome off of his back and jumped up to the shrine. Taking out the tessaiga he immediately attacked with the Kaze No Kizu. Quickly, Naraku jumped out of the way while the attack helped with his destroying the shrine. Naraku started digging himself in the ground underneath the shrine.

Inuyasha stood over the hole leading into a cave of darkness.

" I didn't know there was an underground shrine here."

" Inuyasha! Go after him!"

Keade yelled at him. Inuyasha jumped down the hole murdering under his breath.

" He's about as gay as Sesshmoaru with his fucking feminine make-up."

Kagome shook her head at the hanyous temper. Running up the stairs after him she got ready her bow and arrows. Miroku followed her while Sango took her kimono off revealing her armour. Sonn they had all followed Naraku except Keade who was busy keeping the insects out.

By the time the others had actually gotten in the hole, Inuyasha was already going at it with Naraku. Inuyasha was at least smart enough to understand that he should use the Kaze no Kizu in an underground shrine, so the two were swinging at each other.

Inuyasha didn't know what Naraku was after so he had two choices, either kick him out, or beat him to it. Since there was only one place to go, it wasn't that hard to see where he was going.

The three adults and kitsune, had stopped at the entrance in the hole.

" I can't see a thing down here, we should probably leave this to Inuyasha."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Pat the end of the tunnel there was a shrine table with a a small box on it. Obviously Naraku was after that box, whatever was in it. Inuyasha continuously tried to at least touch the guy, but he either healed or dodged. That left Inuyasha with one choice, get the box and somehow get him out of the barrier. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was something.

Naraku had managed to grab the box and struck a tenticle through his chest. It knocked him off the ground, but he just got back up and ran after him. Naraku was already going back to the entrance of the hole.

Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga and the Kaze No Kizu came out. Back at the entrance, the ground started rumbling so badly that the group was almost falling over. Looking into the darkness they saw a light coming through. Kagome started to panic.

" Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!"

She stumbled over trying to get out of the hole. They all ran out with Naraku barely catching them. Soon after a flash of light came out of the hole knocking them over, even though thewe were a distance away.

Naraku had gotten out of the barrier and was disappearing quickly. The group didn't even enough time to get up and attacked. Soon he was gone.


End file.
